


Work-out

by Fiannalover



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: "Crab" sex pose, "Table" yoga pose, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: When his new exercise partner suggests they do something new, Meteon doesn't really see any trouble.
Relationships: Joel/Meteon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Work-out

Meteon, suffice to say, really didn’t think he’d get here.

“Alright. Now, start moving.”

When he met Joel, it was because Gran thought that the two of them could strike up a friendship, what with their shared fitness focus. And, indeed, they hit it off splendidly. He was always dedicated to his figure and work-out routine, but having someone join him in the exercises made it go by faster, more pleasantly, and the augustan oftenly had a couple of good tips or suggestions to make it more effective.

So, when he suggested they try a new kind of exercise, there was no hesitation.

Until he got more details.

But… well, here he was now.

“Do you not want to do this? There is nothing wrong with that, if so.”

“No! I want to do this. I just…” He took a deep breath, preparing himself. He didn’t know how long he’d be able to stay in this position, either, “Alright, here I go.”

Steadily lowering his legs, he eventually found the tip.

Even though he was already dutifully prepared for this, he couldn’t help but give a grunt as he began. This was as hard to do as expected, was all he could think as he further made his way in.

Truly, this was a full body work-out. With Joel being under him, not touching him in anyway, he was the one keeping himself in the air. The table pose was already quite a bit of work on the arms and legs, but in this activity…

He lowered himself further, feeling more and more of the rod inside of him.

“Urgh…” Now, with this, his hips, his core, and, as silly as he felt when thinking of it, his glutes, were also going to run themselves ragged.

Fingerless gloves touched his thighs, telling him to stop moving for a bit, “Don’t take it all in at once. You know how it is with work-outs.” He reminded, always calm voice soothing nerves in wonderful ways, “Bit-by-bit, increase your workload. For now, just start going up and down.”

Although his eagerness to do his absolute best no matter what was starting to flare, he heard his trainer’s suggestion and started getting up, feeling as much effort being put on his arms as when he went down. The way his insides felt as he did so was almost weird, but in a pleasant way.

Deep breath. Alright. He got this.

Going down once again, he grimaced, before hitting his current limit and falling back. Keeping that rhythm, he steadily managed to take in more of the dick, as well as increase the pace he was working at. His own member had fully hardened by now, with constant movement making it, too, bounce freely around.

By now, the augustan started letting out gasps and held-back grunts as well, which gave an instantly welcome burst of cockiness and confidence to the other man. Feeling pretty good about the way this was going, he almost stopped riding, leaving only the tip in by that point, before slamming all the way down.

_ Oh _ . Fuck.

Joel’s eyes widened, with Meteon’s closing as he let out a scream at the same time. Man, this… maybe wasn’t so good an idea. But now that he already did this, he’d keep going.

Now knowing what was the feeling of having this full length inside him, he returned to his previous pace, managing to do so even though more ass was being explored than before. The swimmer’s dedication to having a hairless body, something that Meteon understood and shared, was an interesting plus to this experience.

Being as focused as he was, the racer didn’t notice that the man he was riding hit the point where he started to twitch, announcing something to come, nor did he see that Joel had used one of his arms to push himself up a bit, with the other hand putting itself around the exposed cock.

Letting out a yelp as the glove-covered hand started pumping him, he stopped for a second, before his instructor stated, “I’m about to come. It’s only fair you do so as well. Want to keep doing this?”

“Yeah… yeah. Let me do so, please.”

Nodding, the jacking off continued, with the movement timed to Meteon’s bouncing, both men’s noises intensifying as a result. The racer couldn’t help but feel some success with actually hearing his trainer get off like that, what with his usual calm and collected behavior. This was being real good, for both of them, and his competitiveness and eagerness to win was very pleased to be successful, even if this wasn’t a competition of any sort.

“Alright, I’m coming. Prepare yourself, I’m coming.” He warned, with the twitching member announcing that alongside him.

In response, he once again went down, and took it all inside him.

With that last incentive, the load finally filled him up, the sheer pleasure of finishing this very particular work-out being enough to make him finally blow up as well, with the spurting cum covering his abs, as well as the hand that serviced him.

His breathing decidedly affected, the man remained in his position for a while, not really bothered to get himself off the dick he was taking, until gloves touched his thighs, and started pushing him up, “Come on now. Think about your partner whenever you do anything together. I’d rather not get too sore today.”

Laughing confidently, Meteon conceded, and lifted his hips, letting the softening, cum covered shaft come out with a pop, his own hole dripping with cream, before just laying down in front of Joel.

“You look very pleased with yourself.” The swimmer pointed out, with a fond smile.

“Well, what can I say! I like going past my limits!” He said, still positively aglow with joy, “Could we… do this again, some other time? Or maybe something harder?”

“Honestly, this was already pretty demanding as far as sex positions go. And it’s bound to get easier as you practice, too.” Joel pointed out.

Shrugging, he answered, “Well, I’d just like to add this to our normal work-out routine. I have no regrets regarding doing this with you.” He admitted, with a smile, “And, if you do have anything else to suggest, I’m all ears.”

Taking that confession into consideration, he nodded, “Alright then. Maybe I’ll call Gran to join us next time, then.”

A blink came out in response to that, “What?”


End file.
